


Paternal

by breakdancingsigma (hetawholockvengerstuck)



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Drax is good with kids, Gen, Original Character(s), Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetawholockvengerstuck/pseuds/breakdancingsigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A high-paying job lands the Guardians with a kid, and the only one who knows what to do with the thing is Drax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paternal

**Author's Note:**

> For this kink meme prompt: http://guardian-kink.livejournal.com/1806.html?thread=15118#t15118

Rhomann Dey had contacted them with what seemed, at the time, a simple task: retrieve his niece, Entiyta, from a band of kidnappers, and the Guardians would be paid the same amount as the ransom. The execution was flawless; the aftermath was...well, less so.

Peter liked kids well enough. He could still remember being a kid, after all, even if it wasn't the happiest time of his life. Kids were great, and deserved the best...provided they weren't anywhere near his ship. And this one was  _on_ his ship. He was given babysitting duties right off the bat, and he quickly became like a broken record: "Don't touch that!" "Where are you going?" "Dammit, why can't you stay still?"

When Gamora laughed at him for chasing a little girl all over the  _Milano_ , Peter made her babysit. The girl took a liking to Gamora; she admired her hair, her face, and her strong arms. As far as Entiyta was concerned, there was nothing wrong, but Gamora hadn't truly experienced childhood; she didn't know how to act around kids, and she was so afraid of breaking the little girl that she spent the entire hour stock-still as Entiyta crawled all over her.

Groot had grown considerably since the Battle for Xandar, but he was still confined to his pot; the best he could do was grow the occasional flower and amuse the girl by dancing, which even Groot grew tired of. When she ran off, he couldn't follow to supervise; more than once, she upset the pot, and the Guardians had to hastily scoop soil--and a very shaken Groot--back to where it came from. 

After the second time, Rocket tried to insist on watching the girl. Absolutely no one thought that was a good idea. 

Peter was on the verge of despair when Drax volunteered to take care of the child. On a normal day, he would have been attempting to keep the notorious murderer as far away from the innocent little girl as possible, but now he was just too tired to care. 

To everyone's surprise, it was the best decision of the entire trip. 

In hindsight, it should have been obvious; Drax had had a daughter of his own once. The Guardians knew this, but the fact had never really sunk in until they'd seen Drax interacting with a living, breathing child. Gamora couldn't help watching with envy as the kid was picked up and rocked to sleep by a man powerful enough to crush skulls; as Drax sang lullabies in a low voice and carefully tucked the child in for naps; as he played games for hours on end, never once showing any signs of boredom. Rocket couldn't understand how Drax could be so patient with what he termed "that little nightmare". ("Seriously, the thing was  _kidnapped_. How is she not even a  _little_ traumatized?")

For the remainder of the trip, Drax entertained and looked after the little girl. When the  _Milano_ finally landed on Xandar, Entiyta didn't want to leave.

"I don't  _want_ you to go!" she sobbed, clinging to Drax's leg for dear life, even as her mother tried to coax her away and her father apologized profusely, clearly afraid of pissing off the infamous Destroyer.

Instead, Drax gently patted the girl's head. "I do not enjoy our parting, either, but you must remain with your mother and father. Do not take their presence for granted; enjoy every moment you spend with them. I am sure that you will hear of my exploits in the future."

After that, the little girl reluctantly released Drax's leg, sniffling. The Guardians received their payment and climbed back aboard the  _Milano_ ; Drax and Entiyta waved to each other until the ship was out of sight.

* * *

As the Guardians set off on their next adventure, Peter turned to Drax. "If I ever need a babysitter, I'll make sure to call you."

Drax stared at Peter. "Why would you need someone to sit a baby? Infants are fully capable of sitting themselves down. It is standing up that requires assistance."

Peter just sighed. "It's not--you know what, forget it. I don't want you corrupting my awesome hypothetical children with your literal-mindedness."


End file.
